Beware of Angry Uncles
by Ziana
Summary: Kagome was walking home from school when she came upon a beaten little boy, Shippo, hiding under some boxes in an alleyway. She decided to take him home with her. However, Shippo forgot to mention who his Uncle was. . .[Inu/Kag ^.^]
1. The Alleyway

Summary: Kagome was walking home from school when she came upon a beaten Shippo. She decided to take him home with her. However, Shippo forgot to mention who his Uncle was. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Inuyasha one of these days! On my birthday when I blow out the candles that will be my wish ^.^  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
~Beware of Angry Uncles~  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl with raven black hair was walking towards her house. Summer vacation had just ended and she was back in school. She did not really hate school; in fact, she was top in her class. She just missed the freedom. When there was no set time to wake up, and no homework cutting into your social life. (a/n how can anyone like school? -_-)  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch, 2:35. "Oh my god! I am going to be late! I promised Sango I would be over her house at 3." With that said, she started running down the street. I'll just take the short cut.  
  
She ran down an abandoned alleyway. She threw a quick glance at her watch, 2:43. I should have just enough time to get changed.*grimace* I hope she won't be as mad as last time. She just ran passed a garbage can when she heard something.  
  
Instantly alert. "Who-who's there?" Her head darted from side to side trying to locate where the sound came from. However hard she tried she could see nothing. She started walking again looking out for any signs of life. She stopped dead when she spotted a couple boxes on her right that started moving. So scared that it didn't even register that she should run.  
  
A rat ran out from under them causing Kagome to shriek. "H...hello? Is anyone there?" A weak voice said from the direction the rat came.  
  
Kagome crept towards the boxes. She cautiously lifted the box. To her surprise there was a small boy under them. "What are you doing hiding under here?"  
  
"Are they gone?" The boy asked with eyes that were full of fear.  
  
"Who? You are the only person I have seen so far." The boy started to rise and cried out in pain. That's when Kagome realized he was covered in cuts and bruises. She couldn't believe she didn't notice them before. "What happened to you?"  
  
"A bunch of guys from school caught me off guard. It's nothing." He pushed himself off the ground and looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Thank you. . ."  
  
"Kagome." She answered. Her gaze filled with concern, but she knew he wouldn't except help easily. He had too much pride.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. My name is Shippo." He tried to bow and whimpered in pain.  
  
Kagome automatically reached out to help him and he pushed her hands away. Anger flashed across her face. "I'm not going to hurt you-" She shouted. She had to struggle with herself for calm; Taking deep breaths. How could people be so mean? He is just a little boy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."  
  
"It's OK. I should be getting home. My uncle-"  
  
"Oh no you don't." She said before he could get away. "You are hurt to badly. Come on we can go to my house. It's just down that road." She pointed to a road that lead south. "It's a lot closer and we can call your uncle while I look at your cuts."  
  
"But-" He looked down toward the road she pointed at earlier. She said her house is close. I don't think I will be able to make it home anyway. Uncle told me not to trust anyone but . . . if Inu doesn't hear from me soon he is going to go on a rampage. Shippo flinched at the thought of Inuyasha when he was angry.  
  
Kagome thought he flinched from the pain so she said in a comforting tone, "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." He looked skeptical so she added. "I promise."  
  
Shippo just nodded and they started walking down the alley. Within five minutes they arrived and Kagome lead him into the kitchen. "Wait right here. I'm going to go look for something to clean out those cuts." With that, she headed off towards the bathroom.  
  
Shippo sat in the kitchen with his eyes closed. He heard the faint sound of someone rummaging through a cupboard but ignored it. His eyes started to close. Why is she being so nice to me? Doesn't she know I am a youkai?  
  
Kagome entered the room a couple minutes later after finding the antiseptic and some bandages. She looked at the boy sleeping in the chair and sighed. He must be exhausted. I am not even sure how he made it back to my house. Well at least he won't have to feel the sting from the antiseptic.  
  
She cleaned his cuts and bandaged him up. Unaware of an angry hanyou headed to her house.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock. "Where is that stupid little kitsune? I told him to come home right after school. He gets five more minutes then I'm going to go find his scrawny little ass and drag him back here."  
  
Seven minutes passed before he got worried. He is always home early. Something is wrong. . .  
  
He jumped out the window and landed on the roof of the house next door. He sniffed the air and his eyes shout open. "Blood. . ." A low growl started as he followed the scent. He jumped off the roof of a building and landed gracefully in the alleyway. He walked over to the boxes and saw a pool of blood. His eyes turned blood red as he saw a trail of blood leading out of the alley.  
  
"You will regret ever touching him. . ." He ran at top speed straight to Kagome's house. Ran up the steps and kicked the door with so much force it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. His eyes landed on Kagome as she was covering Shippo with a blanket that was now sleeping on the couch.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: Muahahahaha a cliff hanger ^.^ *ducks as a bunch of objects fly towards her* If you want me to update soon the REVIEW!!! Yes, everyone all you have to do is push that small little button ^.^ 


	2. Sango the Savior?

Disclaimer:  
  
Ziana: I OWN INUYASHA!!!! Muahahahahaha!!! *Copyright Agents show up out of nowhere*  
  
CA: *glare* Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.  
  
Ziana: *defiant stare* No I do. She stole my idea!!! I swear! *sweat drop*  
  
CA: *glare* . . .*starts thrashing Ziana*  
  
Ziana: X.X *passes out from beatings*  
  
~an hour later~  
  
Ziana: *wakes up in pain* owie.*looks over and sees the CA are still there* O.K.!!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! Are you happy now?! *tears*  
  
CA: *disappears in a cloud of smoke*  
  
Ziana: *mutters* I fell sorry for whoever gets on their bad side. . .  
  
I'll let you read the fan fic. while I go to the doctors *limps away*  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
~Beware of Angry Uncles~  
  
  
  
Kagome stood there in shock.  
  
How did he do that to the door? . . .Was that humanly possible?  
  
She shook her head before she lost her nerve. "Er. . .um. . .excuse me. . ."  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at her unsteady voice and the fear shown all over her face.  
  
This intruder smiling did nothing for her nerves. She coughed trying to get control of her voice. Her face immediately changed form one of fear to one of anger.  
  
How dare he just barge into my house! He will regret ever getting on my bad side.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? You broke, no demolished my door!"  
  
By this time, she was furious and walked up to Inuyasha and started yelling in his face.  
  
"You are going to be paying for a new one. What is your problem anyway? I didn't do anything to you; I don't even know you. What are you here for...?"  
  
Inuyasha was so startled by her sudden change in attitude that he just stood there.  
  
What the hell is wrong with this girl? One second she is a frightened little mouse and the next she is a ferocious tiger. Does she even know I am half youkai?  
  
When she finally stopped her ranting and just stood there waiting for his answer, he snapped out of his dazed state. He grabbed her arms and shoved her up against a near-by wall.  
  
"Don't bother acting innocent you stupid girl. What the hell did you do to Shippo?" he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Kagome, who was trying to get her fear under control, did not hear him.  
  
"Let go of me!!"  
  
She tried kicking and hitting him but nothing worked.  
  
Inuyasha was getting fed up with her feeble attempts to escape, so he grabbed her arms and held them above her head, pressed his body up against hers to keep her still and exposed his fangs.  
  
She froze in shock at the sight of his fangs.  
  
He is a youkai.  
  
Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
I heard what youkai do. *sob* I am going to become his slave; answering at his every beckon call . . . or worse. I am going to be found in the sewers with my body cut into pieces.  
  
She was so worked up; she didn't even feel his claws dig into her skin or the blood gushing down her arms.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sango just made a right turn down Kagome's street.  
  
I should have known better than to tell her to meet me at my house. She probably is still trying to decide what outfit to wear.  
  
She made a hissing sound.  
  
Because of her, I will have gray hair before this year is over.  
  
She parked her car and got out. Sango stopped dead as she saw the front door.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
She ran up the steps and what she saw upon entering the house almost caused her to have a heart attack. Kagome was trapped in-between the wall and some boy. She saw Kagome trying to struggle, so she did the first thing that came to mind. Sango grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it over the boy's head.  
  
Inuyasha was so shocked that someone was actually able to get passed his defenses that he let go of Kagome and grabbed his head.  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
He turned his fierce gaze to Sango.  
  
"Now you both will die."  
  
He lunged for Sango only to be caught on fire.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Inuyasha leave them alone."  
  
Shippo spoke sharply. He walked up to Kagome and helped her up.  
  
"I am so sorry Kagome-chan. I did not mean for this to happen to you." He bowed low to her.  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
"Kagome-chan"? What the hell is going on?. . . She had to have lied to Shippo when he was weak to make him believe her. That bitch is going to pay.  
  
All the while, he was thinking the growl in his throat became louder and louder.  
  
Kagome decided it was best for everyone if she just ignored him. Right now Shippo needed her, so she took Shippo's hand and led him back to the couch.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be moving around you are going to hurt yourself."  
  
Sango finally getting over her shock of what happened; got a better look at Kagome. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn, there were dark stains all over the front of her school uniform, and there was something on her arms. Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
Stuttering, Sango said, "Kagome y-your arms! They're bleeding." She shrieked and ran over to her.  
  
She glanced down to see blood running down her arms and dripping on the carpet. As soon as she saw the blood and the deep gashes in her wrists, the pain hit her full force.  
  
She looked at Sango; her eyes full of pain and confusion. At that moment her vision started to dim while her knees buckled. She vaguely heard her name being called as she went deeper into unconsciousness. . .  
  
Shippo looked at the wall where Inuyasha had Kagome pinned earlier. There were two streaks of blood running down the wall where her wrists had been. He turned to glare at Inuyasha then softened his gaze as he looked at Sango. "Can you watch her for a couple of minutes? I promise she'll be fine, but I really must speak to my uncle. . ." With that said, he turned and walked outside with a dazed Inuyasha following him.  
  
That stupid bitch in there lied to him. Can't he see through her disguise? I bet if I came two minutes, hell, two seconds later, that she would have killed him.  
  
He was so enthralled by his own thoughts he missed the deadly calm in Shippo voice. . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: I am so happy!!! So far I have received 26 reviews and that is only for the first chapter. ^.^ Thank you so much!!! But please keep reviewing and tell me if I did something wrong or if something doesn't sound right.  
  
Email me at dragons_ice17@yahoo.com  
  
Don't forget to hit the little button. ^.^ And remember the more reviews, the faster the chapters are written. 


	3. Angel

A/N: Strange I feel loved and hated at the same time. On one side people tell me how good my fic is so far.on the other I am threatened for ending every chapter with a cliffy. ^.^;; Oh well I found out that if you end a chapter with a cliffhanger the more reviews you get. And to prove it I got 63 reviews!! 63!! *does a little dance*  
  
And for those who threatened me. . . I'm not afraid of you!!. . . That is unless you show up on my porch. O.O  
  
Disclaimer: *gets dressed in all black and sneaks into Rumiko Takahashi's house* I will own Inuyasha. . .even if I have to steal him. *suddenly lights turn on and the cops are blocking all the exits*  
  
*tears stream down my face as I'm thrown into a cop car and driven to jail* All I wanted was Inuyasha!  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
~Beware of Angry Uncles~  
"Inuyasha what the hell is your problem?" Shippo was furious because of the way Inuyasha had treated his new friend.  
  
How could Inu treat her like that? All she did was help me. He should really learn not to jump to conclusions.  
  
Inuyasha stood there staring at Shippo.  
  
I have never seen Shippo swear before. Not even when I really pissed him off.  
  
"That girl in there is NOTHING like Kikyo. She may look like her but that is as far as it goes."  
  
"I was not thinking about that wench!" Inuyasha shouted drawing the attention of the people passing by.  
  
"Sure." he said rolling his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha and sighed.  
  
Anger is not the way to get threw that thick skull of his.  
  
"Kagome had nothing to do with me getting hurt-"  
  
"Did you even see who did it?" Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Well no but. . ." Shippo glanced back towards the house. "Inu I know she didn't do it."  
  
"And she just happened to be passing by at the right place at the right time."  
  
"She takes that way home from school." He immediately came to her defense.  
  
"Since when have you been so trusting? Remember what happened last time?"  
  
Shippo's face became expressionless. The pain was still fresh.  
  
I trusted him with my life . . . how could he. But Kagome . . . Kagome is not like him. I just know it. She could never hurt anyone . . .  
  
"Come on. We are leaving." Inuyasha turned and started walking down the street.  
  
"But what about Kagome?"  
  
"What about her?" He said nonchalantly.  
  
Shippo stood there stunned.  
  
How can he be so heartless?  
  
"She is lying unconscious on the couch."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Why you heartless son-of-a-bitch." Pushed beyond his limits Shippo charged at Inuyasha. (a/n: you would think he would know better ^.^;;)  
  
The surprise attack caught Inuyasha off guard and Shippo was able to do minimal damage with his claws.  
  
Inuyasha easily dodges all of the attacks thrown at him. Soon Shippo was too tired and just sat down on the sidewalk. "Feh. You actually drew blood this time. There may be hope for you yet." He sat next to his cousin and released a sigh. "If we stayed until 'Kagome' wakes up will you be happy?" (a/n: he can be so sweet ^.^)  
  
"Do you really mean it?" He could not believe his cute little ears. (a/n: O.o who put that there?)  
  
"Feh what's a couple hours? I was just going to watch TV anyway."  
  
Shippo launched himself at Inuyasha and gave him a bone-crushing hug. (a/n: awwww) "Thank you."  
  
Obvious out of his element Inuyasha awkwardly patted the little kitsune's head. "Er . . . It's nothing."  
  
Just as fast as he started the hug he broke away. He bolted up the sets two at a time and was through the broken door before Inuyasha could blink.  
  
Shaking his head Inu slowly rose to his feet and walked back towards the house. He followed the whispers into the room where he had found Shippo, and hurt Kagome.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping girl on the couch.  
  
Shippo was wrong. She may have some of the same features but other than that, she looked nothing like her. She looks so . . . peaceful. Kikyo never relaxed. Even when she slept she wore a scowl. (a/n: and its not what you hentai's out there think -_- Inuyasha and Kikyo *shivers*)  
  
"An Angel . . ." He said it in so low a whisper you could have been standing right next to him and still would not have heard him.  
  
Shippo looked over at Inu. He heard him whisper something but he wasn't able to make out what it was he said.  
  
Seeing Shippo's scrutiny Inuyasha turned and walked into the kitchen. Hoping he didn't see the faint blush creeping across his features.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was the middle of the night. Sango fell asleep in the chair. Shippo was sleeping on the floor next to the couch. While Inuyasha was sitting in a chair he had dragged in from the kitchen watching TV.  
  
Kagome slowly came to. She let out a groan as her hands started to throb.  
  
Inuyasha silently rose from his seat and went into the kitchen. He returned shortly after carrying a glass of water and some aspirin. "Take these." He shoved the glass of water into her hands and handed her the pills.  
  
Why is he being so nice to me? I mean one second he tries to kill me and the next he is being nice . . . Wait a minute what is he still doing in my house?  
  
"What are you still doing here?" She asked as if it didn't bother her one way or the other.  
  
Inu reached out and laid his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.  
Kagome flinched and instantly pulled away to stare at his razor sharp claws.  
  
He cursed himself mentally for his lack of control on his anger. He raised his hands palm up in a gesture of peace.  
  
She gazed at him warily.  
  
He is up to something. . .  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted as a small bundle of fur leaped at her. She looked down at him in shock.  
  
He . . . he is a youkai but . . . but I don't understand. He is so nice and sweet.  
  
Shippo was too distracted to notice all the expressions crossing her face, but Inuyasha didn't. Everything she felt was written all over her face. The one that stood out the most was confusion.  
  
Shippo soon was crying. His little body shaking from the forcefulness of his sobs.  
  
Inu watched on as her confusion turned into concern. He watched as she wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. Watched as she laid her head on top of his. And watched as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: Danger Will Robinson Danger!! Er.um.it is not my fault. With all the threats, I stayed up late to write the next chappie. I am to hyper to sleep. . .ummmmm candy ^.^ My mom tried to take my candy away but I fooled her. *takes a candy bar out of her stash* heehee You would think after all these years she would know me well enough to know I didn't give her all the candy. 


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I have come up with another plan to get Inuyasha. I have fixed the lottery so that I win. ^.^ this will give me enough money to buy Inuyasha off Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*cops show up at the door*  
  
Ziana: er.Good evening officer. How can I help you?  
  
Officer: You under arrest. You have the right. . .  
  
Ziana: *yells from the back of the cop car* That's it who told on me?!  
Warning: Very, very sad chapter *passes tissues out* here you will need these. *sniffles. . . runs away crying*  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
~Beware of Angry Uncles~  
"Mamma? Daddy? Where are you?" The little boy walked slowly through an empty house. He searched room after room but there was still no sign of his parents. Tears started flowing down his face.  
  
He ran outside in hopes they were out there. He walked around for a while and noticed there was something sticky on the ground. He reached down to touch it and everything disappeared. The house; the trees; everything. Nothing was there but darkness.  
  
Suddenly his parents appeared smiling and holding out their arms to him. The little boy ran as fast as he could. He opened his arms and tried to hug them but he went right through them. Puzzled he turned around to look at them and watched as they slowly faded away.  
  
"No! Mommy wait for me! Daddy!" The little boy ran towards the now transparent figures. "Wait!" He ran blindly through the darkness. The figures disappeared but still the boy ran.  
  
His foot caught on something and he stumbled forward and landed on something soft. He looked up to see his mother's face. "Mommy!" He threw his arms around her neck. When she did not respond, he looked down at her.  
  
Dark hair was spread out in all directions. She wore a deep burgundy dress with matching high heals. Her blue, almost black eyes were closed. She appeared to be sleeping.  
  
Until you took a closer look. Her usual glowing cheeks had lost their luster. Rose-colored lips had taken on a bluish tint. And her body, always so warm and welcoming, felt like ice.  
  
That's when he noticed a wet substance seeping through the knees of his pants. He looked down to see that it was being emitted from underneath her body. He rolled her over to see a large hole in the center of her back.  
  
No. It.it cannot be true.  
  
He fell backwards onto his backside and crawled away from her backwards. Stopping when he hit a hard object behind him. He slowly turned around to see his father.  
  
A chill ran down the boy's spine. Unlike his mother, his fathers' lifeless eyes were open and staring straight at the boy, through him. Claw marks ran down his chest turning his once white shirt to a crimson red. His hair was in disarray and a trail of blood ran down his temple. He sat there staring at the body for what seemed like hours.  
  
Footsteps could be heard walking unhurriedly towards the paralyzed boy. The noise echoed with each step taken. Then just as suddenly as the footsteps started they stopped.  
  
The boy turned dull eyes on the intruder of his sorrows. He wore a crisp, tailored suit, a Rolex, and a solid gold buckle. His hair was wavy and his claws were soaked with blood.  
  
His face was hidden in the shadows. Only his eyes could be seen. His cold, heartless eyes that held no emotion; no sorrow, no remorse for what he had done.  
  
The shadowed figure moved stealthily closer and closer. Appearing not to move at all.  
  
All the boy could do was sit there and watch. Pain exploded in his chest. His arms instinctually wrapping around his abdomen. He looked up and saw the clawed hand coming towards him but the boy was powerless to do anything.  
  
Then he escaped the pain and sorrow into blissful unconsciousness. (A/n: *tears* wahh That's so sad. You do not know how hard it was to write that. *more tears*)  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
Shippo woke with a start. His face was wet with tears. He looked frantically around the room for the faceless killer. That is when he noticed warm arms had embraced him. He looked up to see Kagome. Her brows were furrowed together but her eyes were still closed. Shippo looked at her in amazement.  
  
She tries to comfort even in her sleep.  
  
He closed his eyes and snuggled into her warmth. Trying to rid himself of the horrible dream.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
He looked over to see Inuyasha sitting in the chair he had occupied earlier. "Inu what are you doing up?" Their voices were so faint that no human could hear.  
  
Inu just put on his usually cocky grin. "I couldn't sleep." Inuyasha frowned inward at the tears on his face.  
  
He's had that dream again. . .  
  
"Go back to sleep Shippo." Inu looked on as the small boy wrapped his arms more securely around Kagome and snuggled against her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inu's POV  
  
He made his usual rounds. Soaring from roof to roof; leaping from tree to tree. He was alone, as he preferred it. (A/n: *huggles Inu* poor Inu) Not a soul in sight. Inuyasha grinned inwardly to himself. The park was always 'polluted' with lowly humans. It was Valentines Day so they would all head out to fancy restaurants or stroll along the streets. "Feh what idiots."  
  
But he caught himself sometimes watching the couples wander along hand in had and wish it was him.  
  
Who would want to be with a hanyou. . .Feh why do I care. I was born alone and I will always be alone.  
  
Suddenly an all too familiar scent crossed his path. Blood. He turned towards the scents origin and ran at top speed.  
  
He stopped at an old house buried deep within the forest. The shingles were falling off, the fence was rotted through and its paint pealing and the porch looked like it would collapse at any moment. The house was brownish color that once might have been white. But after so many years of disregard mother nature had taken over.  
  
While looking at the house, a faint groan reached his sensitive ears. He turned to this right to see three bodies lying on the ground. He knew already that two of them were dead. He could smell their decaying corpses from here. However, the third one moved slightly to its side.  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Trying miserably and failing to rise to his knees the boy fell back towards the ground. His visions wavered as he heard the figure approach.  
  
That slaughterer had the nerve to return. . . I will not let him kill me too.  
  
He waited until the figure came within his reach and launched himself at the entity. Trying to dig his small claws into his flesh.  
  
Inu's POV  
  
Inu easily dodged Shippo's attack and watched as the boy fell to his knees breathing heavily. "Kid give it up. You can barely stand let alone fight. Don't waste my time."  
  
The small figure stared up at him with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
What the hell did I do to him? He is acting as if I am the one who did this. Like I would waste my time on these pitiful creatures. I mean they cannot even afford a real house. (A/n: so Inu is kind of a snob get over it.)  
  
The boy lunged at him again but his time Inu caught him before he fell to the ground. The boy slumped into his arms and managed to whisper before he passed out, "I will get you for this. . ."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the child in his arms.  
  
Now what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave him here. Whoever killed his parents might return.  
  
Cursing loudly he carried the boy through the woods. Back to his apartment. And laid the boy down to sleep in his bed. (A/n: awwww ^.^)  
  
~-~-~-~-~END FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha watched Shippos' deep breathing signaling he was asleep.  
  
He has suffered so much and yet he would still place his trust in this girl.  
  
His gaze shifted to Kagome.  
  
She looks more innocent while she sleeps. But I will not be as easily fooled by a pretty face and a soft voice. . .  
  
He shook himself mentally as the direction his thoughts had traveled. Growling he stood up and walked outside. Finding comfort in the trees and the lulling sounds of Mother Nature. Finally, his eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleep.  
  
~-~-~-~-~MORNING~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open at the sound of a high-pitched scream. He jumped out of his tree and ran inside Kagome's house. What he saw caused him to smirk. He leaned against the door jam and watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: Muahaha a cliffy ^.^ Now everyone must review to find out what happens. (and in case you want to know bribery works better than threats ^.^)  
  
And if you don't understand Shippo and Inuyasha are not related. Inu found Shippo and took him in. Shippo calls him his uncle as a sign of respect.  
  
P.S.- REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! XD 


	5. Memories Arise

Disclaimer: *sets up a trap using a doggy bone for bait* hehe can't keep him locked up forever.  
  
Warning: Another sad chapter. But it will answer some of your questions.  
  
Ok for some unknown reason Italics do not show up. So thought are going to have ~'s before and after them.  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
~Beware of Angry Uncles~  
A figure lay sprawled on the ground with a red handprint across his face. (A/n: can you guess who it is yet? ^.^;;)  
  
A fuming Sango stood over the unconscious form. Her face crimson red.  
  
~How DARE he? Who the hell does this guy think he is?~  
  
She looked on in shock as he quickly rose and grabbed her hand. "Fair maiden I am sorry to cause you distress." He sent her a disarming smile and stepped closer. "And what pray tell is your name?"  
  
"Sa. . Sango." Confused by his sudden change in behavior she could only stare.  
  
"A beautiful name for a stunning woman." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss right above her wrist. "My name is Miroku."  
  
Her face, which had just returned to its normal color, changed to beat red.  
Kagome watched their exchange from across the room. A giggle escaped as she watched her friends' dilemma. Sango cast Kagome a pleading look while Miroku continued to chatter still holding her hand in a firm grip.  
  
She watched as Sango tried unsuccessfully to free her trapped hand. Kagome watched with concern as Miroku led Sango towards the door saying she needed some 'fresh air'.  
  
She rose from her seat on the couch and started to follow her friend when a hand stopped her.  
  
"She'll be fine. Except for the constant groping; he's harmless." A frown marred his brow.  
  
~Damnit! Why do I care if she is worried?~  
  
An image flashed through his mind of the look of terror and panic written all over her face. He growled in frustration.  
  
~Why does she have this effect on me?~  
  
Kagome took a step towards Inu and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
Every muscle in his body tensed.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes trying to see what he was feeling. However, his face remained expressionless. She took a step back and blushed.  
  
As soon as Kagome moved away Inu turned and walked out the front door. A hint of pink tinted his cheeks as he slammed the door and ran into the woods.  
  
~Why did I just do that? What is wrong with me? I mean the guy growls and I immediately try to comfort him. I just met him. So why do I feel so connected to him?~  
  
She thought of Shippo and Inu.  
  
~They seem nothing like the demons everyone told me about. . .~  
  
~-~-~-~-~FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~  
Kagome tossed a brightly colored ball to the little girl sitting across from her. Sango's reflexes were quicker than a girl her age should be.  
  
Kagome's grandpa stood by the shrine. He stopped sweeping to watch the two little girls.  
  
~I cannot believe they are already 7 years old. Soon she will be driving and dating boys.~  
  
His brows drew together as he thought of his little girl dating.  
  
~Thankfully, I do not have to worry about that for a while.~  
  
He turned his attention back to the job at hand. Not a leaf was safe on his watch.  
  
"Sango your mother just called. She said it's time for you to come home and eat dinner." Kagome's mother appeared in the doorway.  
  
A sad expression crossed Kagome's face. She hated it when Sango had to leave. She wished she could live with her then they would never be apart. She sent pleading eyes towards her mother. "Can I please walk her home?"  
  
The look on her face was irresistible. "Ok but don't take to long. Dinner is almost ready."  
  
The two girls turned and raced off. They slowed their pace as they neared Sango's house.  
  
"Do you wanna go with me and grandpa to get ice cream tomorrow?" The thought of spending her day with her two favorite people thrilled Kagome.  
  
Sango grinned. "I'll ask my mom. Just wait here a second." She said as they reached her house and she ran inside. She came running out five minutes later. "Kag she said I can go!"  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow." She smiled, "I've got to go. Mommy is waiting."  
  
"Bye!" Sango shouted at Kagome's retreating back. She watched her wave over her shoulder then she turned and went inside.  
  
She ran as fast as she could.  
  
~I hope mommy does not get mad . . . I am not that late. What if she won't let me go to the ice cream place with grandpa?~  
  
She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She decided to take the short cut through the woods. When she was almost at the edge of the forest, she tripped over something. She sat up and started to rub her stinging elbow.  
  
"Owie. What was that? I don't remember anything being. . ." She turned around to see her grandpa lying on the ground. She tried shaking him, but he didn't wake up. She looked down at her hands to see blood all over them. She fell backwards and stared horror-struck at her grandpa.  
  
Evil laughter filled the air. "Ah . . . fresh meat. They always taste better when they are still tender." He raised a clawed hand and licked the warm blood that was dripping from them off.  
  
She stared wide eyed at this monster that hurt her grandpa. The creature took a step towards her. She got up and tried to run away only to have pain shoot down her back. She screamed out in agony and fell to the ground.  
  
The creature walked up to her and ran a claw lightly down her throat drawing blood. "I wonder . . . should I kill you swiftly or slowly like the old man?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face. She tried to turn her head to look up at this . . . creature. To get a clear look at whom it was who would end her life. Who it was that had ended her grandpa's. But as she moved her head everything suddenly became dark. She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away.  
  
Then, when she thought her life was over, she heard that . . . that thing scream out in anguish. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. She had to try to open her eyes several times before they would listen to her. Everything was blurred . . . except for a pair of the most intriguing golden eyes. . .  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital with her mother sitting next to her bed. Her mother's eyes were filled with tears, but Kagome remembered, she never let go of her hand even while she slept.  
  
~-~-~-~-~END FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~  
Kagome sat on the floor hugging her knees. She remembered her mother saying how it was a youkai that killed her grandpa and almost killed her. Then over the years, she heard stories about how so-and-so was killed, or became a slave. Everyone told her that all youkai were killers.  
  
She turned around and looked at the little kitsune sleeping on the chair and she just could not believe it. He looked so sweet, and he was so loving.  
  
Then there was Inuyasha himself. He may act stubborn, uncaring, and even scary at times. Then you see him with Shippo or when he thinks no one is looking. *sigh*  
  
~-~-~-~-~FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kagome slowly came to. She let out a groan as her hands started to throb.  
  
Inuyasha silently rose from his seat and went into the kitchen. He returned shortly after carrying a glass of water and some aspirin. "Take these." He shoved the glass of water into her hands and handed her the pills. (A/n: sorry I thought it was cute so I had to put it back in here. Inu trying to act like it's nothing matters when he acts sweet ^.^)  
~-~-~-~-~END FLASHBACK~-~-~-~-~  
  
She sighed and just sat there for another moment.  
  
~If only he wasn't so stubborn maybe we could. . .~  
  
Blushes at where her thoughts where heading she got up and walked over to the couch and laid down.  
  
~I'll just close my eyes for five minutes. . . just five minutes. . . ~(A/n: yeah that's what they all say)  
The smell of salty tears reached his sensitive nose. He immediately turned around and started to make his way back to the house then stopped. "Feh what do I can if the wench is crying."  
  
But you're the one who made her cry. (A/:n grrr the evil voice inside us all the points out our faults -.-)  
  
He purposefully turned back around and walked deeper into the forest.  
  
Inu continued walking unaware of the shadowed figured watching him from above.  
  
~Soon Inuyasha you will get what you disserve. You and your little bitch.~  
  
~-~-~-~-~+~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while ^.^;; I've been very busy. I was going to make this chappie longer but my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer and I want to post this tonight.  
  
And for reference I am going to be posting chapter 1 of my 3rd fic (Angel) soon and I have some ideas for a forth one. @.@  
  
Anywho, Thankx for all the reviews!!! Who would have thought I would have gotten that many? I'm still in shock.  
  
Congratulations Princess Sapphire. You're my 100 reviewer!!  
  
Who is it that wants to hurt Inuyasha? What will happen? What were Miroku and Sango doing all this time? Where is Kagome's mom and brother?  
  
Muahahaha The answers are all inside my head. If you can make it though the maze you get a piece of cheese . . . now where did that come from? Oh well. ^.^ you all know what to do! Hit the little button and review!! 


End file.
